Senpai
by angel-Utau
Summary: A Kojou no le gustaba el protocolo honorífico, pero hay una excepción para todo, y es que cada vez que Yukina separaba sus labios para llamarle "Senpai" el mundo dejaba de tener relevancia.


**Dissclaimer:** Strike the blood no me pertenece, es propiedad de Gakuto Mikumo, yo solo he tomado los personajes para crear esta historia.

* * *

Lejos de lo que pudiese parecer, Kojou era un chico sencillo, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención; una parte de él deseaba no haberse convertido en vampiro, aunque no recordase cómo había sucedido muchas veces soñaba con volver al pasado y evitarlo. Solo quería vivir como un chico normal, ir al instituto, salir por ahí con sus amigos, engancharse a alguna serie y jugar al baloncesto sin que su ego lo arruinase todo.

¿Por qué le había sucedido esto a él? Nunca se había idealizado como uno de esos personajes de ficción con una vida dramática llena de aventuras, una misión de importancia mundial y que era perfecto en todo; su mayor sueño era aprobar inglés a la primera y no tener que recuperar en verano.

Aunque le gustaba ayudar a la gente preferiría hacerlo de otra forma que no fuese enfrentándose a armas militares, gobiernos, o gente con superpoderes que quiere controlar el mundo.

 _Kojou soñaba con volver a ser una persona normal y decente._

Tampoco le gustaba el protocolo honorífico, pero todas las personas que conocía se empeñaban en usarlo con él, prefería que le tratasen con la misma familiaridad con la que él los trataba. ¿Por qué les costaba tanto algo tan simple como decir su nombre de pila? Solo había una excepción, y es que cada vez que Yukina separaba sus labios para llamarle "senpai" el mundo dejaba de tener relevancia.

Yukina Himeragi, la observadora enviada por la asociación Rey león para vigilarle y matarle en caso de llegar a descontrolarse. De alguna extraña manera, Himeragi era lo más normal que había llegado a su vida como vampiro; porque tener cierto interés, que podría denominarse como amoroso, en otra persona era un comportamiento de adolescente normal ¿Verdad?

¿Era por su sangre? ¿Por la cantidad de tiempo que pasaban juntos? ¿Por qué esa chica era sencillamente radiante?

Kojou no tenía la más remota idea, lo único que tenía claro es que Himeragi le llamaba como un polo positivo a uno negativo.

Motoki le había expresado en más de una ocasión que no lograba entender las largas miradas que le dedicaba a la chamana, estaba rodeado de mujeres hermosas con rasgos exóticos, y es que, aunque ahora lo exótico fuese lo más deseado, Kojou conservaba esa fascinación por la belleza japonesa, y toda ella estaba reflejada en Himeragi.

Metro sesenta, pelo negro, largo y liso, como una cascada de obsidiana que moría en la pálida piel de sus hombros al descubierto por el vestido blanco; sólo sus ojos escapaban de una perfecta manera a ese conjunto, y es que los ojos de Himeragi eran fascinantes, con esa extraña mezcla de colores cambiantes.

Estaba observándola en ese mismo instante, ambos estaban parados en el descansillo que separaba sus dos puertas, acababan de llegar de otra de tantas fiestas trampa de Vatler. Yukina ya había encontrado las llaves de su apartamento, con un suve "click" la puerta estaba abierta y ella había dejado de darle la espalda, ahora se dedicaba a jugar con el llavero mientras le miraba con un sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme.

-Somos vecinos, si no te acompañaba hubiese parecido un tipo cualquiera acosando a una adolescente.

-Ya, bueno, tienes pinta de esa clase de persona- apartó la vista, y agacho ligeramente la cabeza- Aunque… podrías haber acompañado a Asagi-san a casa.

Con ese movimiento de cabeza la sensible nariz de Kojou había sido capaz de notar el aroma de la chica, no el de su sangre, el de su champú. Limón y kiwii, ayer hicieron la compra juntos, él se lo recomendó, le gustaba el olor a cítrico. No, el olor de su sangre también estaba ahí.

-Himeragi…

Su voz salió con un suspiro, más ronco de lo que le hubiese gustado. Ella levantó la cabeza con confusión ante el llamado repentino, pero se extrañó aún más cuando pasados unos segundos la frase seguía incompleta.

-¿Senpai?

 _Pero en ocasiones como aquella..._

Se humedeció los labios con la lengua, no estaban secos, era el nerviosismo por la intensidad de la mirada sobre ella; entonces lo notó, el sabor metálico en su lengua.

-Sen…

Kojou fue más rápido, antes de que ella pudiese reaccion ya la había empujado dentro del apartamento, había cerrado la puerta de una patada, y presionaba su boca contra la de la chica.

 _Himeragi se volvía un peligro para su sueño._

Lo volvía loco; sangre, hormonas, ella misma, lo que fuese, cuando entraban en contacto Kojou era casi incapaz de pensar, y eso era un problema, porque la chica a la que besaba frenéticamente con la escusa de beber su sangre no tenía más que catorce años, ¡Tenía la misma edad que su hermana! ¡¿En qué cojones pensaba?! Ese era el problema, que no podía pensar con ella aferrándose a sus hombros como lo estaba haciendo, suspirando contra su boca, con sus pechos tocándose.

Si antes el deseo de sangre había sido una excusa ahora la necesitaba.

La sujetó la cabeza con una mano, recogiéndole el pelo, mientras que la otra subía por su espalda hasta el cierre del vestido. La sintió tensarse en cuanto sus dedos agarraron el cierre.

 _Kojou suplicaba internamente para que el momento no se interrumpiese.  
_

-Es el único vestido que tienes, no quiero que se te manche de sangre.- Sus dedos seguían agarrados al cierre, en un atisbo de esperanza, pero quietos y flacidos, en el fondo Himeragi era impredecible y no quería ser bruso, necesitaba un sí no un puñetazo.

Pareció dudar, se mordió el labio con nerviosismo mientras la respiración de Kojou le erizaba la piel del cuello; los dedos que mantenía aferrados a sus hombros empezaban a perder agarrae, temblorosos. Kojou estaba preparado para la negativa, había ido muy lejos, se había dejado llevar por el deseo vampírico, pero contra todo pronóstico Yukina dejó de morderse el labio y sus manos bajaron de los hombros hasta el primer botón de su camisa.

-Tú tampoco tienes otra.

Teniendo el consentimiento no había tiempo que perder, subió hasta su boca dejando un camino de besos desde el hombro, rozando la curva del cuello con los colmillos. Desabrochaba el vestido, con lentitud, dándole tiempo a ella para quitarle la prenda, de vez en cuando los dedos de Himeragi rozaban la piel de su pecho, entonces la besaba con más ímpetu y quitaba con más rapidez los botones de su espalda. Ninguno de los dos tuvo cuidado al retiralas, simplemente las dejaron caer.

Aparentemente, ninguno quería desperdiciar ese tiempo.

La alzó de las caderas, y caminó hasta la cama, abandonando su boca nada más que lo necesario, mordiéndole el labio, sacandole sangre y más suspiros. Cuando sus piernas chocaron con el colchón tuvo que separase de ella y dejarla en el suelo, pero la separación duró poco, Himeragi le empujó por lo hombros, hacienole caer sobre el colchón, apenas pudo incorporarse y admirar la imagen de la chica semidesnuda frete a él cuando Himeragi se sentó a hocajadas , quedando cara a cara con él, encajando ambas caderas con un quejido que hizo que se rozasen su labios.

La acercó todavía más agarrandola firmemente por la parte baja de la espalda, hasta que el pecho de la chica no tenía espacio nada más que para presionar, acelerado contra el de él; pronto el aliento calido que chocaba contra su boca fue sustituido por la carica de sus labios, tampoco tardó en empezar a descender de los labios al cuello, lamiendo una ultima vez el labio inferior, mordiendo su barbilla, besando su mandibula hasta llegar a la curva de su cuello.

Su piel era suave y tersa, no le costó ningún esfuerzo clavar los colmillos; la respuesta no se hizo esperar: un gemido agudo, la espalda arqueda, más presión las caderas y sus sexos rozandose. La reacción de Himeragi y el sabor de su sangre le llevaba a perderse más, a mover las manos de sus caderas, una involunatriamente hacia sus gluteos y alzarla lo suficiente como para que la fricción entre ambos fuese mayor; la otra hacia su cabeza, para que dejase de pensar en hacer fuerza para mantener firme su cuello para él, para que se dejase sostener y se dejase llevar como él lo estaba haciendo.

Con cada trago de sangre recibía un gemido entrecortado, el cuerpo de Yukina temblaba contra el suyo, sus cuerpos ganaban sensibilidad con el tiempo, y aumentaban los gemidos y suspiros, los senpai ahogados en su oído, las uñas clavadas en sus hombros y los rasguños en su espalda.

Para Kojou esto era estar en la gloria: la sangre, el calor, y los suaves mechones de pelo negro enredados entre sus dedos.

 _Si así se sentía chuparle la sangre, ¿cómo sería hacerle el amor?_

La respiración de Yukina se hacía pesada, los brazos que le rodeaban el cuello empezaban a volverse flacidos, era el momento de parar. Intentó sacar los colmillos despacio para no dejar un herida que tardase en curar, lamió su cuello por ultima vez y rozó sus labios antes de que Himeragi apoyase la cabeza en su hombro. Poco a poco, mientras que ella se iba quedando dormida, agotada por al falta de sangre, Kojou iba recuperando la voz de la razón.

Sabía que no estaba haciendo las cosas correctamente, lo que acababa de hacer no era precisamente lo que más le iba a acercar a la normalidad que tanto soñaba con recuperar, y mucho menos la rectitud (o la mediana rectitud) que tenía antes de ser un vampiro y parecer un pervertido con cada falda que se levantaba a su alrededor. Era ese institnto de vampiro lo que le impedía hacer las cosas bien por mucho que el lo quisiese, porque Himeragi era lo mejor que le había pasado desde que se convirtió en el cuarto progenitor, lo más normal y extraño que le había ocurrido.

Himeragi era la culpable de que su deseo dejase de ser tan claro y empezase a convertirse en una contradicción; porque Himeragi era humana, y por mucho que beber su sangre aumentase su longevidad ella moriría y él seguiría vivo, porque quería ser ese chico normal que conoce poco a poco a una chica y se enamora racionalmente de ella, sin un vínculo de sangre que le hiciese saltarse los pasos del proceso. Pero el deseo de ser normal y estar junto a ella no era posible, porque si él volvía a ser normal Himeragi ya no tendría nada que hacer allí y regresaría a la organización Rey león.

 _Ser el cuarto progenitor implicaba muchas cosas que no le gustaban: la atención, los honoríficos y la desaparición de la palabra "corriente" en su vida, pero implicaba a Himeragi._

Quizás estaba dandole demasiadas vueltas a un futuro que aún era muy lejano, quizás solo debía concentrarse en disfrutar el presente, ese en el que Himeragi estaba a su lado y era úncamente suya.

* * *

Vaya, vaya vaya, cuantas publicaciones seguidas he hecho hoy: drabble de Soul Eater, micro relato, una traducción, y este one shot; nos vemos dentro de tres años(?)

Es broma... Serán cuatro XD

No os creáis que esto ha sido de un dia para otro, han sido muchos meses de trarbajo esporádico con la ayuda de un par de borradores del verano.

Tenía muchas ganas de publicar este fic, aunque no me gusta mucho centrarme en la parte puramente sexual del anime y de las parejas, creo que aquí era necesario, en sí su relación se basa en eso, solo espero haber hecho notar que Kojou también siente un interés sentimental hacia Himeragi, aunque sus dudas sobre lo que quiere (al menos las que me he inventado aquí), si ser humano o vampiro, y que aún la ve algo pequeña, le impide dar un paso más allá y dejar de refugiarse en el deseo de sangre. (Bueno, vale, admito que el limme podía haber sido más corto; en ciarta forma es bastante gratuito...)

Siento la narrativa un poco rara porque he incluído más sujetos de los que suelo poner (como en español pueden omitirse), pero el fandom es mayoritariamente inglés y no hispanohablante, así que es un intento para que la traducción al inglés sea algo más clara, que ya bastante hay con los posesisvos; también es el motivo por el que no me he molestado tanto en corregir el laísmo, es una esperanza de que el traductor diferencie el género al cambiar de idioma. Sino sirve de nada pues... ¡Viva el laísmo!(?)

He de confesar que en un principio iba a ser más corto y únicamente se centraría en una perspectiva de deseo físico de Kojou a Himeragi, todo inspirado por la canción de Shiki "Senpai" (no me siento orgulosa de ello), pero por suerte se transformó rápidamente a esta mezcla medio sentimental. (Espero).

En fin, me alegra haber desempolvado el ordenador y aún más publicar aquí; espero regresar con alguna de mis ideas en proceso de amasar sobre algún que otro personaje secundario (muahahaha, ya logré que el Motoki-Astarte se integrase en la comuidad, ¿cúal será el siguiente crack? muahahaha).

Muchos muchos kisses a todos, gracias por tomaros el tiempo para leer esto.


End file.
